Gideon Hathaway
Biography Gideon Hathaway is field operations supervisor for the Chapterhouse of Inquisition. He recruits, oversees, and directs agents of the Inquisition. Though he has on office on Shajin Market, Gideon travels all over Imperial and independent space for both field ops and recruiting. Intensely patriotic, he flies a pre-production prototype of the latest model of Imperial Courier. No one knows where or how he acquired such a ship, but it is regarded by his peers as a sign of how deeply connected he is within Imperial circles, despite his relatively low rank in the Chapterhouse. Gideon started his career in the Imperial Intelligence Service (ISS) as a field investigator, often travelling with elite units as an analyst. He showed promise as a keen, dispassionate intellect, able to cut through mountains of data to reach a isolated nuggets of information. More important was his ability to read and manipulate people. Gideon developed a reputation for being able to persuade captives to divulge information even without the use of mind-softening drugs or threats. After spending enough time with the young investigator, many an avowed enemy of the Empire was released back into their home systems, diligently reporting on their former masters. Naturally, Hathaway's talent was noticed. Before long, he was approached by the Kamadhenu-based Chapterhouse of Inquisition, the personal intelligence and enforcement service of then-senator Arissa Lavigny. He was offered a position as an operations supervisor and official patron in exchange for lending his talents to the senator's cause. After considering for a brief while, Gideon accepted and moved into his new lodgings on board Shajin Market. From there, he busied himself with creating a network of pilots, network monitors, sleeper agents, and political contacts from other factions. Relishing his freedom as an Inquisitor, Gideon thrived as a spymaster, recruiting numerous people from both within and without Imperial space. Though his sometimes Machiavellian methods have alienated him from some of his more idealistic and conscientious peers, Gideon received a major dose of validation when Arissa ascended to the Imperial throne. Suddenly, the Chapterhouse's importance was elevated to a level approaching that of the ISS itself, and his extra-Imperial network of contacts had become a model of what the "new" Chapterhouse was expected to emulate. Gideon refused promotion, however, clashing with some of the more outlandish and militant ideas of his upper-echelon peers. For example, the decision to make diplomatic overtures in Pegasi space using roughneck bounty hunters instead of trained men and women from the Imperial Diplomatic Corps was one he vehemently opposed. His status as an operative was increased further when his misgivings about the program proved justified, the efforts to align Pegasi interests with the Empire's achieving limited success at best. Personality Gideon carries with him an air of dispassionate amusement. His success in the Chapterhouse has added a layer of barely-concealed smug arrogance, a confident smirk appearing on his face from time to time. Nevertheless, he remains a cool and calculating man, the end always overriding concern for the means. He will not hesitate to lie, deceive, manipulate, or charm as the situation merits. A patriotic and loyal man, his devotion to the Chapterhouse and to his Emperor override any and all other concerns. Gideon never married, and has not developed any romantic relationships or even deep friendships during the course of his adult life. Though he has his fingers in several political pies, his own appetite for power remains quite small. He is a quiet, introverted man, preferring the intimacy of face-to-face conversation where he can read body language more effectively. He is also famously disdainful of small talk, never using pleasantries for any purpose other than to put a guest at east before moving on to business. Though trained as a pilot, Gideon regards the ability to fly as a necessary tool for his job- he prefers to travel alone, and regards being flown anywhere as a waste of Chapterhouse assets. He has repeatedly refused promotion, preferring to remain directly connected with the men and women of the network he has nurtured over the years. Trivia Gideon is a creation of Matthew Lehman, a character inspired by The Operative from ''Serenity. ''He is physically modeled after Chiwetel Ejiofor, the actor who played him. In any story that he is featured in, Gideon will usually have a picture of Ejiofor to illustrate him.